El invierno
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "Nunca le había gustado el invierno. Lo único bueno que tenía era La Navidad, con la familia reunida, la esperanza y los regalos. El resto era horrible. Frío polar, viento cortante, lluvia, granizo y nieve interminables y plantas marchitas. ¿A quién podía gustarle?" Ganador del segundo puesto del reto "Estaciones al azar" del foro Sol de Medianoche.


**Disclaimer** **:** _La Saga Crepúsculo_ ( _The Twilight Saga_ ) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ella, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto "Estaciones al azar" del foro "Sol de medianoche."

* * *

 **El invierno**

"Odio el invierno," se había repetido Esme Platt durante toda su vida, mirando por la ventana como el frío lo cubría todo de blanco.

Nunca le había gustado. Lo único bueno que tenía era La Navidad, con la familia reunida, la esperanza y los regalos. El resto era horrible. Frío polar, viento cortante, lluvia, granizo y nieve interminables y plantas marchitas. ¿A quién podía gustarle eso? A ella no. Esme amaba la luz, el sol y el calor, la primavera con sus hojas verdes florecientes y el buen tiempo que la permitía salir al aire libre y trepar los árboles de su granja para sentarse a leer en sus ramas.

En invierno, la escarcha y el hielo le impedían hacerlo, y era también por eso que le desagradaba profundamente.

"Ojalá vuelvas pronto, primavera," suspiraba la chiquilla a sus dieciséis años.

Y cuando la primavera volvió, permitiéndole escalar los árboles y por ende rompiéndose una pierna al caerse de uno, posibilitó que conociera al doctor Cullen cuando la llevaron a atender su pierna. Este la acompaño todo el tiempo que tardó en curarse, y entonces supo que nunca querría a un hombre que no fuera como él. Amable, atento, considerado y que la escuchaba con genuino interés.

Claro que algo tan maravilloso no podía durar, y con el invierno el doctor Cullen se fue, sin que jamás le volviera a ver. El invierno nuevamente le arrebataba algo.

Y con el tiempo, el invierno pasó a significar solo dolor y pérdida para ella. En un gris día invernal la obligaron sus padres a casarse con Charles Evenson, posiblemente el hombre más opuesto al doctor Cullen que se pudiera imaginar. Hipócrita, falso, malhumorado, y maltratador.

En primavera descubrió que estaba embarazada y huyó con su bebé. Y al invierno siguiente, este nació para morir a los dos días. En invierno Esme perdió lo que más quería y en invierno intentó suicidarse.

Pero no contaba con que también en invierno sería salvada por el único hombre que había amado. En invierno se reencontró con el doctor Cullen cuando este la salvó convirtiéndola en el vampiro que él era, y a partir de entonces su percepción del invierno empezó a cambiar.

Con su nuevo cuerpo de poder sobrenatural, el frío dejó de molestarla. La nieve seguía cayendo, pero ahora tenía a Edward para hacer peleas de bolas de nieve. Tenía a Carlisle para enseñarla a patinar sobre hielo y mostrarle los bellos paisajes de Alaska nevada. Las plantas seguían marchitándose, pero ahora solo pensaba en que volverían a nacer en primavera.

Ahora tenía esperanza y los inviernos dejaron de parecer tan desolados.

Y los atardeceres de amor con Carlisle en la alfombra, junto al fuego de la chimenea, sintiendo sus delicadas caricias y suaves embestidas en lo más profundo de su ser, con las manos entrelazadas con las de él, le hacían recordar las noches de invierno con especial cariño.

Y aunque en invierno había estado a punto de perder a su esposo y el resto de su familia a manos de los Vulturi, también en invierno estos se habían rendido y marchado.

En todo esto pensaba Esme Cullen mientras miraba los suaves copos caer a través de la ventana de su casa de Forks.

—¿Esme?

—Sí, estoy aquí.

Su marido se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Pensando en algo en especial, mi amor?

—En cuánto odiaba el invierno y cómo conseguiste que lo amara. Es un hombre extraordinario, doctor Cullen.

Él sonrió.

—Mi esposa también es extraordinaria, señora Cullen.

—Entonces, ¿puede mostrarme cuánto la ama?

—Ahora mismo, si me lo permite, en la alfombra, al calor de la chimenea...—respondió él, uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Sí, el invierno no estaba mal después de todo.

 **Fin**


End file.
